Violet's Protective Squad (Briolet) Brion,Violet
by ANewStartforMe
Summary: Briolet Prince Brion and Violet are in a relationship and things are going great for them. Brion is happy having someone like Violet in his life.. However, like most teens to young adults, they get feelings and thoughts that aren’t so romantic or appropriate to discuss in to family and friends. Too bad Brion didn’t think before he well talk in the mind link group chat.
1. chapter 1: Overshare

Ever since Brion was a young prince, he had wonder where his place in the world with me.

Becoming king of Markovia was out of the question since his twin had beaten him to it by a mere 16 minutes. He used to envy Gregor for being next in line to the throne, but it was probably for the best. Gregor was suited to be king since birth. Not only did he look the part of a king, but he acted like one as well.

From being neural throughout negotiations and hearing from both sides when it was necessary to leading others like it was natural, Gregor had proven to be a great king before he even took the title.

Brion wasn't bad at leading or negotiations or leading, but sometime...Ok A Lot of the time would get the best of him, resulting in him making stupid decisions that usually landed him and those around him in trouble.

His rash decision making had gotten him where he is now. At the home of Conner and M'gann,surrounding by friends and family , and teammates, who are all consider family and friends as well, touching up on final touches for the Supermartian wedding, as Wally call it, which is only a week away from now. Pierce, , Dick, Conner, M'gann,Artemis, Will, Gregor, Brion and Terra was in the living , Wolf, Forager, Sphere, Garfield, Perdita, Victor, Lian, and Will were outside. Conner and M'gann sat together on the couch while Brion was occupying a spot on the form

Wally, a still new face to Brion, Forager, and Violet despite having know for him a month now, but a old, and missed, face to everyone else.

Wally had sacrificed himself to save all life on Earth from the Reach. A sacrifice that had devastated all of them, but the most to his family. And Artemis.

So when Violet had brought Wally out of the speed force, it wasn't a surprise that the first thing Artemis does when her eyes lay upon her formerly deceased lover of two years was give him a bone crushing hug, cover him in sloppy kisses, and then slap him across his face and call him an idiot for sacrificing himself. She also threaten him that if he ever does a stunt like that again, she would follow him back into the speed force or the afterlife to make his life a living Hell.

Instead of responding with fear in his voice, Wally simply responding "Well, I guess that make out my heaven now, " and before she could respond, he shut her up with a kiss.

They would had probably continue to make out if Dick, Conner, M'gann, Wolf, and Sphere hadn't dogpiled on them. Each one of them wanted to grab onto Wally, securing themselves that he was really back. They all scold him as well for his noble, but idiotic, sacrifice.

In fact, everyone who knew Wally did just. It amazes Brion how Wally didn't have any fracture bones after all the hugs he'd received.

From developing meta powers to being a part of a superhero team,wasn't any positions Brion saw himself being in for the future. Now, as an ambassador, general, or even as a bridge for Markovia to align with other kingdoms through marriage, that was the best options for Brion.

But now, nothing could beat where he is now.

Especially now that his family had reunited with the safe return of his sister Terra. As soon as Terra was rescued, Gregor was contacted and by the next, he arrive at Artemis' home to see for himself. And when he met face to face with Terra, he engulf her in a group, which she return, and then he engulf Brion into one as well. His family was whole again, and best of all, meta human trafficking was at an all time low with the amount of work the teams of heroes was putting into and hopefully one day it will come to an end. But for now, Brion was enjoying the bliss of his current situation.

"Ok what about the flowers," Conner began rambling on about another detail of the wedding. "What if there's not enough?"

"Conner, once again we have enough flowers," M'gann secure her fiancé once again. She had transform into her former green form because she didn't want Connor to see her before the wedding or else bad luck so she thought transforming into a old form of herself would simply do.

Conner began to cool down….Only to start worrying over whether the cake will be big enough for everyone.

M _M'Gann wasn't a bridezilla, but Conner certainly under the title of one, or at least as a worrisome groom,_ Brion thoughts.

"Hey!"Conner hollers, captivating Brion to await from his daydreaming to see who had upsetted his mentor…..Only to discover that he was the source of his anger as he bare witness to a pair of blue eyes that surprisingly match the heat of the flames.

 _I wonder did he hear what he says._

 _Yes. ._ Conner answer in Brion's head.

Oh right. M'gann had mind link every ettants at the couple's house to discuss the wedding or to have an easy chat. From Dick to Victor to even Brion, unfortunately for him at the moment.

"I'm not a bridezilla," Conner pouted. "I'm simply a worry husband who want to make this the perfect wedding. "

"And I want a perfect wedding," M'gann secure him, "and with everyone we know and love here, that what make it perfect." She kiss Conner's on the forehead as an extra insurance.

 _That's sweet M'gann,_ Dick butting in, _But Conner is acting sort of like a bridezilla, so many it's best if h ewear the dress._

 _HMP,_ Conner went and continue on obsessing over the cake once again. Dick only rolls his eyes in response.

Suddenly, Brion felt a zoom of wind past him.

When his eyes went to Artemis, who was occupying an armchair, she was no longer sitting alone. On her laps was a grinning Wally.

 _If you want, I could just save you the trouble and eat the whole cake, and that will give you one less thing to worry about,_ Wally responds jokily. Artemis only rolls her eyes and gave Wally a kiss on his cheeks top shut him up.

 _What a pig,_ Dick reply.

 _Sounds like someone jealous that they wasn't chosen to be best man,_ Wally retaliates and stick out his tongue at Dick.

 _AM NOT!_ Dick reply but not showing it. _Why did he get to me best man again?_

 _I don't know, maybe it had to do with me being gone for 2 years after sacrificing myself for the great good,_ Wally said sarcastically.

 _Wally,_ Artemis stern Wally. She didn't like anyone mentioning Wally's sacrifice because it brought back too many memories of life without him.

 _Sorry,_ Wally responds with a tone of shame in his voice.

 _Pardon Forager,_ Forager join in at the same time time he rolls in. Once in the living room, he shift bout of his ball form.

 _Since Wally sacrifice Wally, which earn Wally the title of best man,_ Forager continue, _does this means the reason Violet became a bridesmaid was because Violet had sacrificed Violet so many times._

The room go silence for a moment. Wally had sacrifice himself, but Violet had died so many time already and it was only because she is a living mother box. If she wasn't, well….

Violet had even sacrifice herself to save Wally, not knowing if she will be able to come back this time. When Wally learn of this, he immediately adopted her as his own, which make sense since Artemis was her legal guardian _._

" _Uh, did Forager said something wrong?"_ Forager respond hesitantly.

This brought Brion back to the time he foolishly went after the League of Shadows, only for him and his friends to end up imprisoned…..And with Halo neck snapping and her dead body lying dead for minutes until she her body was engulf in a violet aura and her body sprung back to life.

Only having meant her a few days, the fact the he caused her death still haunt him. Her death came to him in nightmares where his actions cause her to die in on agonizing ways to another. And they only seen to get worse when they had gotten together months ago.

But luckily Connor was there to help him through the nightmares because Connor had a fair share of nightmares themselves. In fact, all the superheroes did, and who could blame them after everything they'd experience throughout their years.

Violet didn't have any nightmare yet, but when they do come to surface, Brion swear he'll be there for his precious Halo.

 _Who knew you was a fan of pet names brother,_ Terra butting in with a smirk on her face.

 _Well love can do that to a man,_ Gregor join in, and a smirk was his face as well.

Brion blush and turn away.

And if on cue, came him aurora borealis through the door.

Her already beautifully dark skin had gain an extra glow from the Sun's rays, making the Sun seem like a gift. Her plump lips had taken the shape of smile that could brighten anyone's day, especially Brion's. She was laughing, a laugh that could wake anyone up from a deep eternal slumber because her laugh representing joy seem to be running from something and have a round object on her hand, but all Brion notice is her entire being.

She was like a Sun to his rainy days…..Only to have his view of her block by a tennis ball cover in salvia that had hit his face and land on the floor. Brion pick it up and if on cue again , a cloud of fur balls came from outside whom golden eyes spotting the infected ball and perceiving to chase after it.

Before Brion could do anything, Wolf tackle Brion onto his back and began to lick at him.

"Yuck! Down boy!" Brion orders, but his commands was ineffective as Wolf continue to attack his face like it was melting ice cream that's had brought from some unfortunate child's cone.

"A little help here," Brion pleads, only to be answer with laughs as help.

The ball had roll away when Wolf had impacted him. Violet pick it. And as some sort of 6th sense, Wolf discard from Brion and went after Violet, who ran off around in the living room only to be corner by Wolf who continue his tongue assault on Violet now who seem to be enjoying it. Wolf jump and her, causing her to fall back as well onto her back, making it easier for Wolf to lick her.

"Muhahahah!" Violet sang with her voice.

Despite having saliva all over him, Brion could care less as long as he could look at a living Violet all day. Suddenly, a devilish thought took over Brion's mind, one of many that he had been thinking f since he and Violet began dating. As he watch Wolf on top of Violet, he couldn't help but think...

 _I wish that was me, except would be on top of me and sitting on my face._

Suddenly all the laughter had died now. Brion took notice and when he look at the rest of the residences, he was met an an army of angry and shock faces. All aimed at him.

"Uh, why are you all looking at me like that?" Brion ask but was afraid of the answer.

Before anyone could answers, Violet cut in and answers the question for them all.

"Brion," Violet began, "why do you wish for me to sit on your face?" She raised her eyebrows.

 _Oh shit,_ Brion responding in the mind link that he'd forgotten.

 _Glad you remember that we are all sharing the same conscious, Dick said with a wicked smirk at Brion and Violet._

" _Forager would like to know as well for why Brion wish for Violet to sit on Brion's face." Forager ask the same question as Violet. " Forager don't see the purpose of it except to bring pain onto Brion's face."_

"Well uh," Brion began to mutter, looking for a response that won't get him kill in a room full of super humans _._

"While that in true," Garfield butting in at the same time he, Sphere, Perdita, Victor, Lian, and Will return inside, " sitting on someone face will bring pleasure as well." Garfield turn to look at Perdita, who blush.

 _Garfield,_ M'gann starting but know she didn't need to.

By the tone of that voice, Garfield didn't need to look up to see a stern look on M'gann's face, telling him to don't try anything yet until the couple is both older.

"Noted," Garfield reply shamefully. M'gann's stern look fade to a happy one at her brother, but only for a second before returning to a stern face, only aim at Brion instead.

His response prove that everyone from outside had heard Brion's thought as well.

"Look like you was right right Brion," Artemis said with a frozen and expression less Wally now on her laps. "Boys are only after one thing, and that doesn't exclude you."

Brion's face turn into a cherry as he recall a similar line he told Violet before she went to attend her first day of school.

"Look what you gotten into yourself now brother," Gregor said with an amusing smile.

"Who knew princes could have such dirty minds, " Terra said with an amusing smile on her face as well.

"TERRA!" Gregor and Brion reply in unison.

 _Oh no,_ Terra had heard it as well. What kind of brother expose their little sister to that kind of stuff.

"A brother who's high on hormones and full of dirty thoughts, that who!" Gregor answer for Brion.

"I'd heard and seen worse online," Terra reply with a devilish smirk on her face.

"WHAT!" Gregor and Brion respond in unison, again.

"What make his thoughts dirty?" Violet asks. She turn to Brion for an answer. She wanted to go further but Wolf and Sphere had place themselves in front of Violet, acting as a shield, protecting her from Brion.

"Well, uh," Brion began, attempting to go further to Violet,.

However he stop, not because of Wolf growling or Sphere glowing red, but because Wally had zoom from his spot on Artemis' lap and place himself right in front of Brion.

He look Brion straight into the eyes and holler, "KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"Eh hem," Artemis fake cough.

"Sorry," Wally reply and continues. "I meant keep away from our daughter!". He look at Artemis to see if he had corrected himself and she answer with a smile.

"Pardon me," butt in. "But I consider Violet as my daughter as well, and Brion as my son. They're both my children. And as such, I don't feel comfortable about discussing any forinaction going on between them."

 _Great, you expose our sister to incest s well,_ Gregor scold Brion.

 _Again, I'd seen worse,_ Terra cuts in.

"Since they're her children," Peirce said as he place a arm around 's left shoulder , "they're mine as well. So Brion," Pierce stare firmly at Brion and pointing at him, "keep your hands to yourself."

"You're lucky Lian wasn't in on the mind link or else you wouldn't be standing where you are now," Will said as he cover Lian's head as a way to secure that she doesn't hear any dirty thoughts even those M'gann didn't mind link her.

"Forager is starting to understand what's going on, but not entirely," Forager said with confusion in his voice. Violet didn't says anything. Just only stare at Brion.

"Uh, well," Brion went on again only to me cut off by M'gann.

"And that wasn't even the dirtiest of his thoughts," M'gann reply, making Brion shade into a red delicious apple.

"Really now?"Dick said amusingly as he place his chin in his right hand. "Care to enlighten up M'gann?".

"Well," M'gann, to Brio's utter embarrassment. "Remember when we have a beach day on Mount Justice and when Artemis arrive with Violet and Violet was wearing a violet burkini? Well let says I couldn't help but noticing how Brion was distracted by Violet."

"Oh yeah, he cost us a volleyball game," Dick said.

"Well," M'gann continues, "I took a peek inside his mind, and sorry about that Brion, and let say Brion was imagining what Violet would like without the burkini. " M'gann smirk at Brion.

Brion was mortified right now.

"When I was teaching you to control your anger," Conner began, "I should had taught you to control your hormones as well and urges."

"Urges you better not follow if you know what good for you princey!" Wally spat in Brion's face.

"Oh he better not, " Will cut in. "Keep it at first base and don't even think about going to second base."

"What's second base?" Violet ask.

Pierce was about to answer until Victor, who hadn't said a thing sofar, cut in. "Something I'd seen plenty of guys going after girls for and once they get to second base, they discard them like they no longer exist. So you better stay in your lane."

Victor punch knuckles together and his right eye glow red as a warning to Brion. "I'd gotten in a few brawls with guys like those and I don't mind getting into a few more."

"My thoughts exactly," pierce said as lighting erupt from his hands.

"You better behave unless you want to get neuter," Artemis threatens, causing both Brion and Wolf to shiver in fear.

"Please don't mention the n word in front of Wolf," Conner beg.

"Sorry," Artemis reply.

Connor nod and turn to Brion. "Make sure to keep thoughts as only thoughts until you're both 21."

"Like that was how long any of us guys waited," Dick reply, grinning at M'gann, Conner, Artemis and Wally, who all blush, almost matching Brion.

"At least Maiko sure to use a condom," Dick says, earning glares from all of Violet's guardians. Dick shrug his shoulders.

"I agree with Dick," Gregor cut in. " I don't want my brother beat me to having a royal baby. "

"And I don't wanna be an aunt yet," Terra cut in.

"I don't feel comfortable about them having a baby before me and M'gann," Conner says, making M'gann blush.

"Baby?" Violet question.

After hearing everything, Forager finally understood what was going on, and he turn to stare at Brion.

"Brion," Forager says.

"Yes," Brion answers nervously, knowing what to expect next with almost everyone in the room threatening him .

Forager look Brion dead in the eyes.

"Even those Brion had succeeded in courting Violet, Forager believe it would be wise not to engage in the mating stage unless Brion wish to have Forager stuff Brion with eggs so that Brion can endure the fate Brion might put Violet in and then Brion would need to lay those eggs and must quickly run away and hide when eggs are hatch unless Brion wish for newly hatch eggs to eat Brion as newly hatch eggs' first meal."

Forager smile a wicked smile and punch all of his knuckles together.

The room was dead silent as the room was fill with dread.

Everyone was scare the shit out of Forager now.

Seeing this as his moment, Brion finally respond. "I must write all these rules down."

He retreating to a nearby room quickly.

Once he enter the room, he finally allows himself to breath.

"Brion?"

The sound of Violet's startles Brion, making him jump when he look up to see Violet in front of him.

"Violet, how did you get in here?" He ask, checking outside the door making sure no one else went after him. If they find her here with him, they'll neuter him for sure.

"Portal," Violet gave as a reply. "I made one after you left. I wanted to make sure you didn't, as they would says, shit your pant."

Brion blush red once more, but only slightly.

"And," Violet continues, "to let you know that when we're both ready,"she stop to go closer to Brion until she was in front of him so she can lean to his ears and whispers ",I would gladly sits on your face and do all your other dirty little thoughts." She lean back to give him a wicked smirk.

Brion once again became a red delicious apple.

"Excuse m,,,,,," but before he could finish, Violet engulf him in a big sloppy kiss with tongue.

Brion was surprise at first but soon he went along with it and engage in the sudden make out session. He engulf her into an embrace, connecting their body together.

Halo use her orange aura to float herself off the ground for a bit,, allowing her to easily wrap her legs around Brion's waists and then the aura shade away.

Violet's hands went to Brion's hair and his sideburns. Meanwhile, Brion's hands went from her backs to her waist and inlay to her rear end, awhile letting his dirty thoughts come to play in his mind once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST HEAR!" Dick hollers, causing the couple tp cut short their make out session.

"Ok. NOW I'M TRAUMATIZED!" Terra came next.

"OK I definitively didn't need to hear any of that. Can someone please unmind link me now?" Victor begs.

"BRION CONTROL YOURSELF!" Gregor respond.

"Wait….WHERE'S VIOLET!?" Wally demanding.

 _OH CRAP,_ Brion thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Afterparty

Chaper 2: Afterparty

People says that the true magic of the wedding lies within the unision of the soon to be husband and wife. Witnessing the couple, two people that originating from different backgrounds (W _ith the case for Conner and M'gann or supermartian as Wally dubs it,_ they're _the perfect example of two people from different worlds given their unique origins_ ), showcasing their love, respect, and dedication to one another in front of all their family, friends and loved ones, who had come from far and wide ( _light years_ away _for some_ ) to bare witness the two individuals be bound together in matrimony.

Others may says seeing the bride walk down to the aisle, dress in white ( _for M'gann she was literally dress in white from head to toe, even without the dress_ ) spark the enchancemnet because with her arrival can the wedding begin. Conner froze for a bit when he saw M'gann walking down the aisle. Dick snap him out of it with a shake.

A few (the parents mostly) May say it's seeing the flower girl ( _girls for this case since M'gann and Conner, well mostly Conner, couldn't decide between Anissa, Jennifer, or Lian_ ) walking down the aisle, beautifying the scenery with the flowers. Jefferson, Roy, and Will became waterfalls at seeing how cute all three of their daughters look.

Conner stood up taller with pride as he saw Wolf walking down the aisle with a pilllow where the two rings were resting on in his mouth while having a frown on his face. Conner knew deep down that Wolf was happy for him and M'gann, he was just grumpy that he didn't get to sleep in today or for the last two weeks because Conner was teaching him how to properly hold the rings without eating them...Again( _waiting for them to come out the other end was an experience Conner didn't want to go through again_ ). Thanks fully Wolf didn't growl when Wally and Artemis took the rings from Wolf like he did during the rehearsal. Dick was almost given the position of ring bearer if he didn't stop complaining about not being the best man.

Some could even says ( _majority in this case_ ) the walking of the groomsmen and bridesmaids help ignite the magical sparks, or at least when Violet came down. Violet was wearing a dark indigo dress, as were the rest of the bridesmaids, the only difference was that Violet was wearing a full body dress that covers her entire arms, bodice, and legs. Wally definitely cry a little bit when seeing Violet, as did with all her other self-proclaimed guardians. While Violet was being marvel at, Brion had eyes burning into him, warning him to keep those hands and mind of his to her arms and nothing more. After the threats he'd received last week when he overshare with them about what he wanted to do to Violet.

People say once the wedding officiant ( _Carr_ ) permits the newly wedded couple to kiss and when they do so, the magic igniting into fireworks.

All of those factors each bring their own enchancement to the wedding.

But if you ask Brion, he would says the real magic come to life at the wedding reception.

The stress of the wedding was over and done with now that the ceremony is over and done with. Now it was time to unwind and mindle. Everyone was seated at tables and all eyes were on Wally as he made his best man speech, or at least attempted to.

"Guy, I just wanna says," Wally echo across the beach as he spoke through the microphone. "You guys are like the fuckin best."

"Language!" Will shouting while Roy covers Lian's ears. Pierce and Stewart did the same things with their daughters.

"Sorry," Wally apologizes. "I just...I just gotta little carry away. Seein...See...you guys here is just amazing. The fa...fac...fact that we al..all came out here to witness Conner and m'gann ..is..just bea..beautiful ..BURP! Excuse me! Hey! Even Icicle Jr. sort of came. He send that ice sculpture o...of our newly weds."

He pointed toward the ice sculpture of M'gann and Conner in the center of the buffet. Jim had brought it over. Icicle Jr. nad been working on it after Conner told the news of their engagement and had requested Jim to deliver it to them.

"That..That..uh,"

Brion laughs as he watch Wally try to find the words.

Turns out the apple cider was a special spiked brand one. They would had found out later on it Wally hadn;t drunken five glasses of it.

Boy did Conner scorn for himself for not seeing that tiny, but significance detail.

"Ok that's enough of you," Artemis said as she took the microphone away from Wally and push him back down into him seat next to her and gave the mic over to Conner.

Conner signs. "Well Dick," Conner spoke into the mic ",look like you get to do the honor of giving the best man speech after all."

"I don't think that's an option," Barbara spoke out.

"Huh?" Conner raise his left eye brown.

Braber pointing to where the cake is...Or at least what left of it as it was currently being devour by Wolf...and a drunk Dick.

"Down boy!" Conner demanding. "And you too Dick!"

The duo stop and look up, white icing all over their lips.

"Hey..BURP! Excuse me...Hey Connie." Dick responses. "I saw this cake just standing there and I thought...I thought I would do a little taste testing. Look...Look like Wolfie here decided to join me."

Wolf ignore them and continue eating the cake.

"Come here you."Barbara rolls over to her drunken boyfriend and grab a hold of his left hand and roll him over back to their table.

"You has got to be kidding me," Conner signs. "Kaldur'ahm, care to do the honor?"

"Of course," Kaldur'ahm said as he walks over to Conner, took the mic from him and continue Wally's best man speech.

Brion wasn't paying to Kaldur'ahm's speech. He was more focus on his aurora borealis sitting next to him. She have a smile on her face, a leftover from the laughing she and majority of the guests had done at the current state of Wally and Dick. She look cute and gorgeous in her dress. The dress matches perfectly with her hijab.

 _Her smile is the best feature on her face, I wonder..._

 _Eh-heh,_ M'gann's voice pop up in Brion's mind, making him lose his train of thoughts. Brion look up toward where M'gann was. She have a smirk on her face, but behind that smirk was a reminder to behave himself.

Brion nodd and continue admiring Violet.

* * *

 **A Hour Later**

"So are you gonna ask Violet to dance or are you just too chicken?" tease Terra with a smirk.

She was currently slow dancing with Brion during the father and daugther dance.

J'onzz was dancing with M'gann. Pierce was dancing with both of his precious daughters, one cradle in each of him ears. Meanwhile Will and Ry were sharing a dance with Lian.

"Well uh," Brion starting to blus, causing him to smoke up a bit.

Seeing the smoke igniting from Brion's head signals Terra to back away from Brion to not get burn, but she still held that smirk on hr face.

"Mind if I steal our sister for a dance?" Gregor cut in with Violet by his side.

"Can we switch partners?" Violet aks Terra.

"Be my guest," Terra answers and wink at Brion before going to Gregor and the dou continue where Brion and her left off. They dance away from the couple.

Brion and Violet stare at each other for a seconds.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Violet broke the silence

"It would be my honors," Brion answers and nervously he move up closer to her ande place his hands on her waist.

As a response, Brion place her hands around Brion's neck.

"You better not lower your hands princey," Wally shouting and continue vomiting the content from his stomach that was once his dinner while Artemis pat him on the back.

The coupl ignore him and they continue swaying in a circle.

Violet decide to heat things up by placing her head on Brian's chest

Brion blush once more, but manage not to ignite his powers.

Instead he focus on how the moonlight reflect upon Violet's dark skin, making her look even more beautiful than ever before. Brion was lost in thoughts for the rest of the dance. He and Violet would had stay that way for the rest of the night, embrace in one another if Victor hadn't call them back down.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Get back on the ground or else you'll miss the the bouquet and garter toss!" Victor hollers.

 _Get back off the ground?,_ Brion questions.

He came back into reality after looking down on the ground, only to discover that they were above the sand and up in the night's sky. Then Brion notices Violet's orange aura.

"Uh, Violet. Would you mind putting us back down on the ground, please." Brion plead.

"Whoops, sorry," Violet said as she lower themselves back down.

Upon their return to the ground, a group of women and girls were form.

"What;s going on?" Violet asks.

"M'gann is about to throw the bouquet," Brion answers her ", and one of the ladies will catch it."

"Ooh! I wanna try," Violet cheers as she join the group.

Just on time because M'gann had turn around and was about to throw the bouquet.

"5,4,3," M'gann began counting down ",2,1!" At one, she toss the bouquet into the air.

The ladies seem persistent. The bouquet look like it was going to be caught by other Perdita...Only to fall into the hand of a floating Violet.

"I CAUGHT IT!" Violet cheers.

"No fair!" huff Perdita as Violet got back on the sand.

"So Violet caught the bouquet," Victor spoke while smirking at Brion. "You know what that means."

Brion blush.

"Ok, now it's time for the garter!" Willa nnounes while placing a chair in the center. M'gann sat on the chair and took off her left high heel.

"Come on, it's the guys' turn," Victor said while leading Brion toward a forming group sonsistig of some of the men and boys.

Cooner stood in front of M'gann, went down on his knees, lift the skirt of M'gann's dress and went under it.

He was down there for a few seconds before crawling from under there, returning with a white garter in his mouth.

"WOO-HOOOPS!" Some of the guys hollers.

"5,4,3," Conner began counting down ", 2, 1!" Conner sling shot the garter near the crowd of the gentlemen.

"Think you'll get it?" Victor asks Brion with a smirk.

"I doubt it," Bria n said, but just as he said that, the garter landed on his head.

"Oh come on!" Garfield cries and march toward Perdita and then the couple precede to comfort for each other over their losses.

Brion took the garter off his head and place it into his right hand.

"Well, look like Markovia will be getting a new princess soon." Gregor said as he marches toward Brion and Victor and join them.

"What doe she means by that?" Violet asks as she join them as well.

"Oh..Um," Brion was hesitates to answer.

Victor answer for him. "Whoever catch the bouquet or garter means they'll be the next ones to be marry."

Upon hearing that, Violet put her face into her bouquet to hide her blush.

Victor laughs.

"Don't you two think of eloping anytime soon!" Wally shouts.

Brion blush with Violet.

* * *

 **Few hours later after the wedding reception and everyone had clean up**

"You're sure you don't mind sleeping in the same room?" Brion ask Violet for assurance. "What if we get in trouble, or specifically, I get in trouble?"

"Nonsense," Violet declares. "Let not worry about the others. Only each other." Violet lean in toward Brion to kiss Brion's cheek as an extra reassurance.

Conner and M'gann were at their honeymoon in Jamaica for two weeks and they went in Bio-Ship.

Artemis offers to watch their home to and b Forager, Brion, Sphere and Wolf with for the two weeks.

Speaking of them, Artemis were currently pass out on the couch with Wally resting on her chest meanwhile Forager was fast asleep in a cuddle pulse with a sleeping Wolf and a resting Sphere. Victor was fast asleep in a chair. Gregore and Terra were fast asleep on the floor.

As for Brion and Violet, they ere in a room together, using the opportunity to spend some quality time together.

"I tend to sleep in only my boxers," Brion said with a smirk.

"I won't mind," Violet said ", not at all. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable."

Violet enters the bedroom bathroom, but not before picking up the bouquet and garter.

"What do you need those for?" Brion asks.

"You'll see," Violet said with a smirk as she shut the door behind her.

Brion shrugs it off and proceeds to remove his clothings until he was in nothing more than his boxer.

After a few minutes, Violet hadn't come out.

"Uh," Violet began ", what are you wearing?"

"Uh, my boxer?" Brion reply. "What are you wearing?"

"The bouquet and garter," Violet answers.

It took only a second for Brion to process true information and as a response he enter the bathroom with a smirk to find an Violet wearing nothing but a bouquet and garter.

He then pick her up bridal style and brought her to the bed where they have their own wedding night.

* * *

 **Morning**

Brion had woken up when the Sun's rays escape through the window.

He awaken to a naked Violet by his side. She seem so peaceful. He tugs her closer to him, to feel all of her.

"GRRRRRR!"

 _Huh,_ Brion look around for the room to find where the noise had come from.

Only to see an angry Wally, Forager, Victor, Wolf and Sphere in front of the bed.

 _Oh crap, Brion thoughts. But it was worths it._


End file.
